Moonlight and Stardust
by Ollie-KonandDr.Giggles
Summary: Darien was starting his day out with a casual walk, until he met her. Her black, pink, and purple hair was enough to spark his interest but her smile, for him that was cosmic.  Darien/OC  rated M for future chapters Enjoy  future Yaoi, Boy/Boy


**Hey this is , this is my first story on Fanfiction and so i hope to get more of these chapters in as soon as possible hope people like it. Warning there is future boyxboy. You no like it well then dont read it. kthxbye!**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet, Greet, and Enemies**

**S**trolling down Flower Street was a Seventeen and a half year old girl with jet black hair streaked with pinka nd purple; she was smiling and nibbling on a chocolate bar. Her Chocolate brown eyes sparkling, her hair blowing in the wind; she wore a black and purple t-shirt, a black ruffle mini skirt that was flowing in rythem with the wind, and purple high heels clicking agaisnt the sidewalk. Everything was peaceful; turning the corner was a tall, black haired, blue eyed boy. He looked a bit older than the girl, and wore a navy blue dark turtleneck, a black belt, black pants and black dress shoes. The two teens walked toward each other; when they past by, the black haired girl smiled at the black haired boy. He stopped in a slight daze and then be turned to follow her. The Female teen had nearly made it down Barker Road when an enormous explosion occured; the strength of the unexplained blast threw the unsuspecting girl smashing into a wall. Standing there, where the black haired girl had, was a creature that stood hunched over with fangs about two feet long; it was covered in a blue velvet robe. The teen stood up. unaware of her persuer from earlier. "HEY! FUCK-FACE! You missed a spot!" she sneered at the growling monster only a couple feet away. She grabbed a small wand like stick out of the pocket of her shirt before calling out " Void Power Make-Up!" The Shadows on the ground crawled to envelop her, when the shadows were gone, the girl stood in a silky black Sailor Scout uniform, that was almost identical to the already famous Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts. A Hand on her hip she smiled, "Don't think you can just say 'Hi' and not care to keep my focus! You need to learn some manners!" She waved her arms in a whimsical fashion as she ordered out, " Shadow Fiend Envelop!" Her voice Echoing eerinly. A Blackish purple fog began to surround the monster as it sniffed at the air, suddenly h, he began to choke and expand slightly before abruptly eploding into dust. "Star-dust buster!" she said clicking her heel into the remaining dust like squashing a bug. "No Reverance for the dead, Sailor Scout," Came a voice which belonged to a masked tuxedo wearing young man, whose spot was revealed as he steped out of the shadows, "Your new? Who might I ask do I have the pleasure of meeting?" he asked as he put a red rose into her raven hair. "Sailor Void..." The Blackette said , trying not to blush. "Next time you transform, you might want to remember to check and see if anyone is watching." As the masked tuxedo wearer finished his setence, the girl could feel her heart rise up into her throat, he continued," Yes I know your identity, but before you begin to panic. I'll show you mine." with that said, he took off his mask and Tuxedo top hat. She turned bright red seeing that it was the boy she had passed earlier " Don't Worry... no one else will know. My name is Darien, and you are my dear? "Alecia..." The blackette whispered looking towards the ground as she blushed brightly. He smiled kindly down to her before he leaned in and lightly pressed a kiss to her cheek; Darien disappeared before Alecia could respond to his sudden display of affection. Alecia morphed out of her Sailor Scout uniform before she began to walk down Gated Blvd. She Planned on seeing Serina, her newly made friend. Serina was a blonde with pigtails that would almost touch the ground and big bright emotional blue eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serina sat nibbling on a dumpling that her friend Lita, a red head with a shoulder length high ponytail, and dark green eyes, had made for her yesterday. Dariend came over and sat beside her. "who are you waiting for ?" he asked as he watched her stare at the front door intensly. "My new friend. We planned for her to come over..." her voice faded as the sound of someone walking up the front sidewalk caught her attention. Instantly, Serina lept at the door, throwing it open "HEY!-" she cut herself off when she saw this it was not who she wanted " Oh, Seiya... its just you." "Only me?" Seiya was a young man around the same age as Darien, his hair was black and in a low, long ponytail, and this dark blue eyes shimmered flirtiously," Come on Dumpling, ya know ya love me." Seiya chuckled nervously soon after finishing his sentence as Dariend glared heatedly at him; silently, Seiya continued to his room, he left Serina standing in her spot with a mixed blush on her cheeks. A Low clicking came from thhe doorway. Standing there was a smiling Alecia with a chocolate bar hanging out of her mouth, she cheered, " Hey, Serina! Is this a bad time?" Alecia blushed when she saw Darien beside Serina. "HEY! You're late!" serina growled teasingly; Alecia giggled a bit nervously as Dariend turned back around from glaring at Seiya. "Sorry! Got into a fight. A asked man robbed me!" Alecia explained as she lied through her teeth. As she spoke, a bright ruby red cat head popped out of her purple and pink purse, she was carrying and bit down on her figner. She shrieked, " OUCH! DAMN IT Kirby!" Alecia glared at the red cat which only gave her a grin in return. Serina Laughed joyously at her pained friend, and Darien giggled slightly as the sight. A black cat asually strolled in to find out where the 'Ouch' had coem from. "Serina? is every-" the black cat stopped mid-sentence "Kerubie? Why are you here?" The black cat questioned as it saw the red cat inside Alecia's purse. "Luna?", Kerubie, the red cat, inquired her paw posed in mid swipe, nearly at its target of Alecia's arm. After that Kerubie happed down out of Alecia's purse and struted over to Luna. She poked her saying. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be looking for the Sailor Scouts, you lazy-bum!" Luna's mood went from pleased to annoyed; somewhere behind the two females came a white cat that sat beside Darien. "Um... what's going on?" the white feline asked in a slightly nervous way. "I have no idea, Artemis, no idea..." Darien replied in a grumble focused on Alecia. "This coming from the woman who didn't do her part of the job," Luna roared in a furious rage, "Of finding us to change us into humans!" Luna growled after her rant. Kerubie laughed at Luna's anger while Artemis began to rub against Luna's side affectionatly. "Calm down Buttercup, There's no need to fight." her said soothingly trying to difuse the situation. Beside the two Kerubie's face began to turn an even darker red. "Luna what the hell is going on? How do you know her, and how can she talk like you? And-" Serina began to ramble off questions in her confusion. Luna rubbed the crescent moon on her forehead in irritation. "Serina...long back when Artemis and I cam to Earth you and the other scouts, Kerubie was sent here as well to find another set of sailor scouts" Luna explaained as she gazed up at Serina Solemly, "You see KErubie was born with the ability to read energies; she is also a complete IDIOT!" At the insult, KErubie growled darkly before going back to Alecia's Purse. "WHOA! so you mean-" Serina began in awe "Yup, I'm also a Sailor Scout."Alecia chirpped. "Sailor Void to be exact..." Kerubie grumbled lowly from her den in Alecia's purse. There was a slightly awekward silence that hung in the air, choking out attempts to talk. Suddenly, a little girl with pink hair, in two big curley pigtails cam running down the stairs wailing in terror and covering her eyes. "Reeni! Stop!" A yeenage girl with short blue hair cried as she came running after the small girl her blue eyes silently beffing the small girl to stop; behind her was another teenage girl with long, black hair her eyees were shining with laughter. "Whats wrong?" Darien asked picking up Reeni. HE looked to the bluette then her comrage, "Amy? Ray? What happened?" Amy covered her blushing face with her hands in embarrassment, while Ray only began to laugh harder at Darien's confused expression. "She is dilusional" Ray stated... or at least tried to as she tried to not suffocate from lack of oxygen due to laughter. "NO, IM NOT! I'm not dilussional! You guys are dilussional! "She yelled and after seeing seeing Dariens confusion, she whispered something into Darien's ear. Immediatly after , Darien's face turned beat red. "Amy, Ray... please go get Lita and have her take Reeni to get some ice cream..." he said still in shock. Amy rushed upstairs and got Lita before she came back and ran everyone out of the house and towards the ice cream parlor. "She sure wanted to get out of here..." Alecia commented in a jokin fashion, staring at the door with wide eyes. "Well i dont blame her..." Darien stated running his fingers through his hair while he tried to regain composure. "I want ice cream too!" Serina exclaimed as she ran out the door pushing Alecia to the side and out of her way. Alecia ended up falling into Dariend who, caught her in an instictive way. She stared up at him with wide eyes, a large blush reddening her cheeks; their lips were two inches away from touching. Suddenly a wolf whistle came from Alecia's purse. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! WHOOOOO! Make-out session!" KErubie howled and cheered waving her paws excitedly in the air. Alecia blushed even redder slamming her purse into the wall, which results in a yowling hiss from Kerubie, before Darien gently cupped the back of her neck and began to kiss her deeply; Kerubie snickered devilishly at the sight. Alecia , over-run with emotion, threw her arms around Darien's neck. She broke the kiss gasping for breath. It was then she realized what she had done; Darien only went to kiss her again. "Darien stop... What about Serina?" She said, pushing him back lightly "Screw Serina! Make with the kissy, kissy!" Kerubie snapped before she was slammed into the wall once more, again resulting in a yelping hiss. "Alecia..."Darien whimpered " I wanna be with you noy her. " he whined as he tried to convince her to continue with the make-out session. "Darien, we just met." Alecia reasoned, though she was quickly losing the battle against her feelings, the longer she stood looking at Darien. "It's love at first sight." he stated softly, running his fingers through her hair. Alecia Blushed as she leaid her head against his chest. Kerubie smiled quietly as she felt her heart warm at the scene. "Darien?" A voice sounded from behind him, "What are you doing?" the two love-struck teens seperated isntantly, both blushing in embarrassment. A Long haired, blue eyed, blonde stood there, quizzically eyeing the two of them. "Mina, this is the new sailor scout, her names Alecia." Darien stated hoping it would change ehr interest. "Oh! Hello!" Mina chirpped politely smiling at Alecia before turning back to Darien "Why were you holding her like that? I mean i know you and Serina were having problems but i didn't know you two had broken up..." she trailed off in curiosity and concern. "We didn't..." Darien murmured rubbing the back of his neck; guilt overwhelming his being. "It was my fault", Alecia stated drawing into a dark corner in her mind and heart, her voice growing cold and lonly " When Serina heard about ice cream she pushed pas me, when she went to catch up with the others. I fell into Darien... I got caught up in old feelings. I apologize..." Alecia finished her voice a whisper. On the inside she felt a bit rejected by Darien. "I'll jsut go..." she announced saddly as she picked up her bag. She walked out the door with her head downn watching the pavement roll past her. KErubie glared at Darien from Alecia's bag; her lips pulled back in a snarl. After Alecia left, Darien explained to Mina that he had lost feelings for Serina, and his suspisions of her falling for Seiya. Understanding Dariends explanation; she hugged him and explained to Darien what exactly she had seen between Serina and Seiya the other night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey... Alecia...?" Kerubie called cautiously from her spot in the purse. Alecia only continued to walk slowly in the direction of their shared appartment. Kerubie looked at Alecia with a sad and concerned expression, but accepted that the young blackette would not be talking soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reeni stood eating her ice cream ; first eyeing the nervous Amy, and then raising an eyebrow as her gaze fell on Ray. The little girl looked to Luna "Luna? Whats an orgasm?" Her tone Curious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alecia pulled out ehr keys as the rain began to pound down on her like a bully pummeling a defensless weakling. Kerubie danced around in the rain while pranceing around Alecciaa's ankles; she completly ignored the ppersonal raincloud above the blackette's head. The Appartment 's familiar smell and the comforting darkness eased the stress in her mind. Alecia laid her purse down on the coffee table, and dropped down onto the couch. She rolled over to stare at the fabric; as a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly fell asleep. Alecia was sound asleep when a knock sounded from the door. Outside the door stood Darien, soaking wet and holding roses. He straightened his posture when the door opened, but a twitch of a scowl came to his face. Standing infront of him was a strange teen; they had shaggy red and black hair and theirhazel eyess flashed angrily when they saw him. They wore a baggy red t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and an intricate golden collar. "Hello?" they asked once the door was open, their voice was deep but feminine they snarled a little after looking at Darien for a few seconds. "Who are you?" Darien questioned befor ehe could stop himself, he shook his head quickly " I'm sorry i, i thought this was Alecia's Appartment..." he finished with a frown marring his face. "This is her appartment. Also who i am ain't none of your damned buisness, jerk-face." the red headed teen snarled while reluctantly letting him in and out of the rain. Once inside , Darien laid the roses down and took off his dripping coat; slowly turning back to face the teen. "You're that red cat from earlier, aren't you?" "Well if the tail fits... why are you here?" KErubie jeered, frowning as Darien ignored her. He moved towards Alecia's limp body on the couch, he rolled her over gently onto her back. in respone to being moved her eyes began to flutter opeen, the view of Darien began to become clear. When her eyes were focused, she blushed and sat up quickly. "Darien? What're you doing here?" She cried out, trying to stop ehrself from doing something that she might regret later. "I came to see you..."Dariend murmured,"You didn't have to take the blame for what happened. Serina is cheating on me with seiya anyway." He explained in a say tone. KErubie only glared evily at Darien, not wanting Alecia to potentioally get hurt, Alecia, understanting the situation, wrapped her arms around Darien, she hugged him tightly. Darien Cautiously returned the hug, burring his face into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Noticeing the annoyed and overly-protective glances that Kerubie was throwing at the hugging couple, Alecia released Darien, and sat up right on the couch. "If you want you can stay here tonight." Aleciaa suggested with a soft smile on her lips. "Okay," Darien smiled back, " But is she going to kill me?" he questioned, gesturing to KErubie who was giving him a nasty ' Im-going-to-kill-you-bastard' look; Alecia glared at her in a way ssimilar to a demon ready to release hell upon its victem. Kerubie cowered in the corner, and alecia smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seiya laid on Seriona's bed, holding her hand and stroking her hair, "When are you gonna leave Darien, Dumpling?" Serina sighed at Seiya's Question and sat up to look him in the face. ` "I don't know, yet..." she said,"But... soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien sat on Alecia's couch, awkwardly watching tv as Kerubie say staring daggers into the back of his head. "So"She began" If Serina's cheating on you, why haven't you dumped the sorry bitch?" when she finished, Kerubie was still glaring daggers at him. Darien shifted Nervously, so that he faced the tv more so then Kerubie. "It was better than being lonly," Darien reasoned" Most of my childhood, i went without friends or family. Then I met Serina, she hasn't been perfect, but she was there. As for when I'm going to break up with her, I have no idea..." his words shook Kerubie a bit; looking at him her expression softened. Kerubie was shocked Darien would open up to her like he had; at theat moment Alecia came into the living room with a tray that had two plates of food on it. She handed the first to Darien and the second to Kerubie before heading back for her own. "What happened to you parents Dar-Dar?" Kerubie questioned as she scarfed down her fish, though she avoided the vegitable. He gave her a slightly confused look upon hearing the new nickname, but shrugged it off. "They Died in a car accident when i was young.."Darien answered solemnly and sorrowfully while delicatly eating his food. As soon as they finished speaking, what he said hit kerubie like a ton of bricks, Mentally she was not sure how she could go ffrom wanting to kill him to wanting yo mother him and make him feel better. Darien, at the same moment was not sure what to make of Kerubie. She could be hyper and annoying but something about her was changing. Alecia walked back into the room attempting to act casual as she sat enxt to Darien who seemed depressed and in deep thought. Alecia Examined KErubie with suprise, she was sitting propperly on the love seat and actually being quiet. Alecia was confused beyond belief as she watched the two. The small group ate in silence, except for the sounds of the tv. When they finished eating, Alecia took their plates and headed to the kitchen. Suddenly, she remembered something wishing she had forgotten as a loud knock sounded from the front door.


End file.
